Pregúntale a Vaticano
by Gordafabi
Summary: No es justo que mis niños tengan sitios para responder cuestiones y no yo. A si que... Preguntenme lo que quieran, no se asusten, no muerdo - suelta una risita, después se calma y sigue como si nada- Mi versión del Vaticano/Santa Sede. Es demasiado raro que no haya un fanfic para que Vaticano responda preguntas. Comenten ;)
1. Presentandome

**Hola a todos los lectores, no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminar mis otros fanfic (el liceo T.T) pero¡ Puedo haer que mi version del Vaticano/Santa Sede les reponda unas preguntas =)**

**Preguntale a Vaticano**

Salve chicos*. He visto que muchos de mi niños* tienen sitios para que los lectores les pregunten, pense, ¡y! yo tambien quiero uno. No es justo que su famosa "mama" no tenga algo asi.

Por si no lo saven… soy una mujer (ya señora, por supuesto), de cabellera rubia oscura corta, broceada y monja. Por algo unos me dicen "Santa Madre Iglesia" – Sonrie levemente–

Me pueden preguntar varias cosas, pero –los mira fijamente– con respeto. Sin mas que decir, pueden preguntar… y ¿Quién save? Tal ves le diga que relacion tenia con Roma* - rie brevemente.

**Salve chicos**: Hola chicos. Salve es hola en latin, esa lengua es la oficial de Ciudad del Vaticano, junto al italiano.

**Muchos de mis niños**: Vaticano considera como sus hijos aquellos paises que son y fueron catolicos. Ella, de una o otra forma, los crio.

**Que relacion tenia con Roma:** En mi version del Vaticano, La Santa Sede conocio a Roma cuando era adolecente. Como convivian en la misma ciudad (en Roma), hablavan y se fastidiavan entre si (ella era cristiana, el era pagano). La Santa Sede lo admiraba mucho y lo queria (demasiado…)

**Comenten Porfavor**


	2. AlondraVAB,Kamirin-chan, Bastionkirkland

Hola a todos! Qué bueno que mandaron reviews ^^ Me hicieron muy feliz. Aquí las respuestas:

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

**AlondraVAB**

Pues mi pregunta es. . . ¿Con cuál de sus jefes se llevaba mejor?

**Respuesta:**

Hola Alondra. Tu pregunta es algo que he pensado por largo rato ¿de toda mi historia, con cual me llevaba mejor? mmmmm. En esta época fue Juan Pablo II ¡Era un amor! - sonríe nostálgica - Pero también me lleve bien con Pío V, era un poco serio, pero... sin el... nos hubiera conquistado, ya sabes... - frunce el seño, no le gusta mencionarlo - Turquía...

**Kamirin-chan**

Mira a los chicos curiosa, oyendo atentamente cada uno:

**Kami:** yo tengo una pregunta  
¿Cómo se sintió cuando Alemania (con Martín Lutero) decretó el quiebre con usted, la iglesia Católica?

**Respuesta:**

Me sentí muy mal – Se deprime por un momento, después vuelve a la normalidad – Me separaba de mi niño Sacro Imperio Romano. El quería reforma ¡la hubo, por supuesto! Pero siempre hay algo… y ese algo nos separo, llevando a muchos países ser protestantes como Martin Lutero (sin contar las caóticas guerras que hubo por ese motivo en Europa, el quiebre del cristianismo occidental, entre otras cosas – se entristece –). Aun me pregunto cómo hubiera sido nuestro futuro si Lutero se hubiera entendido (o llevado mejor) con mi jefe de ese tiempo: **León X**.

**Mi-kun:** yo también tengo otra  
Cuándo el rey de Inglaterra decretó que crearía otra iglesia (la anglicana) ¿qué pensó sobre Inglaterra?

**Respuesta:**

¡Que es un idiota! Era prácticamente un suicidio ¿Por qué un suicidio, se preguntaran? Cuando mi jefe (el Papa) declaraba a un país hereje o pagano, los demás países cristianos tenían toda la libertad de invadir ese sitio. Además – habla en un tono de voz más bajo – Piénsenlo niños ¿Inglaterra me dejo simple y llanamente por no dejar a su rey hacer lo que quiera? ¿Solo por eso? Cuando recuerdo la vida de Enrique VIII me enojo: Se casaba, utilizaba a las mujeres, después las mataba y se casaba con otra ¿de verdad valía la pena? – Suspira cansada – Mejor vamos con otra pregunta… me deprime hablar de esto…

**bastionkirkland**

Tres preguntas para "su eminencia":

**1:** ¿usted tuvo algo que ver con lo del banco ambrosiano, monseñor Marcinkus, los dineros sucios de Michelle Sindona y otras cosas más que no me gustaría contar cofcofjuanpabloIcofcof?

El Banco Ambrosiano y sus derivados… como olvidarlo – suspira cansada, no le gusta recordar problemas pendientes– Yo savia que el banco en si era extraño ¿en qué punto? Cuando preguntaba por las cuentas (El Instituto para las Obras de Religión era el mayor accionista de ese banco) me ponían trabas o inventaban excusas para que no viera nada. Eso era raro y sospechoso…

Un día le pregunte a Monseñor Marcinkus (era un accionista increíble, hasta Suiza lo admiraba) si había algo que le llamara la atención de ese banco, me respondía simplemente: "No hay nada que temer" Con esa respuesta me quedaba con más dudas que antes. Suiza me recomendó que lo vigilara de cerca, al igual que ese banco – sonríe – Suiza siempre se preocupa por mí, pero ese no es el punto…

Al estallar el escándalo (que como menciono arriba, aun estoy resolviendo) Mi jefe y todos los que se encargaron de la política del Vaticano deciden protegerlo y lo trasladan a Estados Unidos. El Cardenal Agostino Casaroli decide "terminar" con el asunto pagándole a los accionistas de ese banco 406 millones de dólares por considerar que nosotros teníamos la responsabilidad moral sobre lo ocurrido, de ahí no supe más de él… – se masajea las sienes, frunciendo el seño – Lo que más me fastidio de todo esto es que había mafia y masones metidos.

Respecto a Juan Pablo I, era un buen hombre. Acepto públicamente que se ruborizó cuando **Pablo VI** lo nombro Patriarca de Venecia – se ríe – Eso fue muy tierno. Rechazo la silla gestatoria y utilizar el plural mayestático, fue muy épico en su tiempo, sobretodo aquí. El quería arreglar la situación sobre el Banco Ambrosiano, pero murió prematuramente. Un 29 de Septiembre de 1978. Debo aceptar con tristeza que no se qué paso con mi papa, no sé si murió en una cama o en un escritorio, si fue una muerte planeada por la mafia, altos jerarcas de mi casa y los masones (si, otra vez ellos) o una serie de desafortunados factores. Actualmente ese es uno de los tantos problemas y enigmas que tengo que resolver.

Los que leerán esto pensaran que es ciencia ficción, pero es mi vida ¿extraña, verdad?

**2:** ¿Qué piensa de Pio XI?, ¿es cierto que era un aficionado a los  
automóviles?

Fue un papa de mucha acción. De muchas encíclicas (sobre todo con las anticomunistas). Quería mejorar mi relación con los demás países. Me ayudo para que varios países, internacionalmente, prestaran atención a las persecuciones que sufrían los católicos en México. Pero lo que más me ayudo fue en crear (por fin) el estado de Ciudad del Vaticano, reconocido por el gobierno de mis "niños" Lovino y Feliciano.

En cuanto si Pio XI era aficionado a los automóviles, si, lo era un poco. El problema era que le regalaban demasiados autos: Primero las Mujeres Católicas de la Archidiócesis de Milán donaron al Papa un _Bianchi Tipo 15_. Inmediatamente después, la casa automovilística italiana Bianchi le donó un _Bianchi Tipo 20_, obteniendo así el título de "Proveedor Pontificio". Con la firma de los Pactos Lateranenses las principales casas automovilísticas internacionales comenzaron a competir para regalar al Papa sus mejores modelos de automóviles. Y de esta forma, el 21 de abril de 1929 llegó el _Fiat 525 M_, el 1 de mayo el _Isotta Fraschini_ 8 y el 22 de diciembre el _Graham Paige 837_. El 9 de junio de 1930 entró a formar parte de nuestra "flota" automovilística vaticana el _Citroën Lictoria Sex_, especialmente diseñado para Pio XI y construido con los estándares de un auto papal. Por último, el 14 de noviembre de 1930, llegó el primer Mercedes, un _Nürburg limusine 460_, diseñado por Ferdinand Porsche. **En fin…** era una "fiebre" para saber quien le gana al otro en regalarle a mi papa un auto excepcional…

**3**: Y por cierto... ¿Cuál es la relación que tiene usted con Suiza?

De amistad, es mi mejor amigo. Sé que siempre puedo contar con él, y el siempre puede contar conmigo. Desde que me salvo del saqueo que sufrió Roma a manos de España, el 6 de mayo de 1527, nos unimos más. Aun hoy me protege – sonríe – Algunas veces tengo la sensación de que me está mirando más de la cuenta, pero bueno…

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por comentar.** Leí mucho para responder correctamente cada pregunta. Las teorías conspirativas y lo del Banco Ambrosiano no están del todo claro, intente poner la versión más acertada que leí sobre los hechos. No sé si ha **Juan Pablo I** lo mataron, solo puse las dos versiones que dicen cómo murió: envenenado, o por causas naturales. Solo quiero decir que no se qué paso. Si quieren pueden leer Wikipedia. No quiero hacer escándalo con esto ni ofender a nadie :)

Gracias por leer!

**Comenten ^^**


	3. A Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma I

Hola de nuevo a todos! Vamos con otra ronda de preguntas con la Santa Sede ¡Gracias por visitar el fanfic ^^!

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**

Hola vati! :3 ¿Como estas? Bueno este no es mi punto xD

Hola Solanco –sonríe un poco– Estoy bien, veremos tus preguntas:

Aquí van mis awesomes preguntas:

¿Te cae bien Prusia?

**Respuesta**:

Prusia… – Suspira, recordando su historia – Es muy egocéntrico. Nunca le pude ayudar a disminuir su ego. Algunas veces nos llevamos mal, pero no tanto para enemistarme con él*. A sí que en general… si se puede decir que me cae bien Prusia.

¿Qué piensas del Imperio Bizantino? Desde mi punto de vista fue muy genialoso :3

**Respuesta:**

¡El Imperio Bizantino! El hermano menor de Roma – recuerda por un momento a los ortodoxos*, después prosigue – Yo pienso que fue un imperio muy cristiano y sabio que nos ayudo a detener las hordas árabes que se dirigían a Europa. Tuvimos enfrentamientos*, pero eso no quiere decir que me llevara mal con él. Me puse triste cuando murió a manos de Turquía, sentí que perdía otra vez a Roma*.

¿Por qué odias a Turquía? Turquía, aunque mato a Bizantino y a Antigua Grecia 7.7, no es mala persona. Dentro de todo es genial! :3

**Respuesta**

Yo no odio a Turquía, simplemente no me agrada algo de él, no sé, hay algo en su persona que no termina de gustarme. Anuqué… creo que es por nuestra turbulenta historia* (amenazo que si conquistaba Roma convertiría la Basílica de San Pedro en un pesebre para caballos, yo lo entiendo de otras iglesias ¡pero la basílica! – Frunce el seño –) y las diferencia abismales de cultura – se encoje de hombros– En la actualidad intentamos llevarnos bien…

¿Qué opinas de los ateos?

**Respuesta**

Que son personas que poseen fe en la ciencia y que por uno u otro motivo terminaron así. Con eso no estoy diciendo que la ciencia está enfrentada a la religión, hay muchísima gente científica que es creyente (nosotros tenemos, por poner un ejemplo, a varios jesuitas).No tengo nada en contra de ellos, solo desearía que tuvieran fe, solo eso.

¿Alguna nación que odies, aparte de Turquía xD?

Bueno nos leemos!  
Ciao!

**Respuesta**

Pues…–piensa por un rato– No tanto así. Pero me llevo mal con Francia (por su culpa se me perdieron muchos documentos históricos), un poco con España (este último por las políticas que ha aprobado respecto a los bebes) y con China ¡creó una iglesia que la manejan personas que ni siquiera son cristianas y para colmo persiguen a los católicos que son fieles al papa! ¡¿Saben por qué?! Por el último voto que hacen los obispos a Dios: Obedecer al Papa en cuestiones de _Ex Cátedra_ ¿pueden creerlo? Lo entendería si fuera algo relacionado con cuestiones políticas ¡pero no lo es! Simple y llanamente se trata de obedecer ¡sí! Pero cuestiones de religión ¡no de política! – Se tapa la cara, cansada – No saben cuánto le he repetido lo mismo y no oye. Ese es uno de los tantos problemas que tengo pendiente resolver… espero que el Papa Francisco me siga ayudando en esto…

Ciao para ti también hija…

**Continuara…**

**Algunas veces nos llevamos mal, pero no tanto para enemistarme con él**: El fue un país protestante, además que en 1870 Víctor Manuel tomó Roma en gran parte gracias a la Guerra franco-prusiana y la proclamó nueva capital de su reino.

**Piensa por un momento en los ortodoxos:** La Iglesia católica apostólica ortodoxa se considera heredera de todas las comunidades cristianas de la mitad oriental del Mediterráneo. Tras varios desencuentros y conflictos, la Iglesia católica ortodoxa y la Iglesia católica romana se separaron en el llamado "Cisma de Oriente y Occidente", el 16 de julio de 1054. El cristianismo ortodoxo se difundió por Europa oriental gracias al prestigio del Imperio bizantino y a la labor de numerosos grupos misioneros.

**Tuvimos enfrentamientos:** Por la cuestión del cisma y las diferencias culturales (él seguía mas unido a la antigua Grecia, a lo oriental, en cambio… los occidentales seguían mas lo latino, como la antigua Roma).

**Sentí que perdía otra vez a Roma:** El Imperio Bizantino fue un Estado cristiano heredero del Imperio romano que pervivió durante toda la Edad Media y el comienzo del renacimiento y se ubicaba en el Mediterráneo oriental. Cuando los otomanos conquistan Constantinopla, la Santa Sede siente que "pierde" algo que le recordaba a Roma, considerando su recuerdo cada vez más lejano.

**Turbulenta historia:** El Imperio Otomano, después que conquisto Constantinopla, amenazo en conquistar Europa, a Roma, llegando a Otranto, a las puertas de Viena, conquistando a Hungría, entre otros sitios…

Sigan comentando ^^


	4. A Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma II

Bien! Seguimos con otra entrega de preguntas, y… este capítulo se lo dedico a **Solanco di Angelo Redfox Roma **^^ ¡gracias por comentar! Pero claro, ¡También comenten los otros!

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

Aquí otra pregunta vati! :3  
¿Te llevabas bien con Germania?

**Respuesta**

Si. El tenia costumbres más sanas que Roma –sonríe aliviada– No quería acostarse todo el tiempo con alguien, no era idiota, no quería besuquearme, no hacia cosas raras en sus baños, no tenía la extraña obsesión de dominar al mundo, ni intentaba piratear la costumbre de sus vecinos –suspira ilusionada– era increíble. Aunque no me gusto que destruyera lentamente a Roma, pero no le puedo echar toda la culpa a él, los habitantes romanos también tuvieron culpa.

¿Con Alemania? ¿Qué relación tienes?

**Respuesta**

Con Alemania también me llevo bien, se parece mucho a Sacro Imperio Romano, pero si pienso así, también se parece a Germania, solo que este tenía el pelo largo, Alemania lo lleva corto. Yo tengo una relación de amistad y diplomacia con Ludwig. Hace poco me visito con su Canciller: Ángela Merkel, fue una visita agradable… además que Benedicto XVI, mi antiguo superior, es alemán. Con este hecho nos hizo más cercanos.

¿Con mi querido imperio romano? HeraHera

**Respuesta**

Pues… –suelta una risita nerviosa– Es complicado. Por un lado… lo admiro, es un gran imperio, tuvo grandes personajes: Marco Antonio, Julio Cesar, los míticos Rómulo y Remo, Virgilio ¡predijo a mi Jesús! Tanto así que aparece en la Divina Comedia de Dante y… ok, me estoy desviando del tema. Por otro lado, siento que lo odio, no soporto su hedonismo y sus excéntricos personajes ¡hubo un emperatriz que se prostituyó por un día, por puro gusto! Lo peor no es eso… la emperatriz hizo una apuesta con la prostituta más famosa para ver quien satisfacía más hombres en una noche ¿adivinen quien gano? La emperatriz… me entere de esto por Roma, quería "conocer" a la emperatriz* – bufa molesta, sonrojada – También lo odio por las persecuciones que sufrió mi gente a manos de los emperadores, también odio que me mire como si fuera un "depredador" algunas veces, que se comporte como un completo pervertido frente a mi ¡lo hace a propósito! Aunque… – susurra bajito, casi susurrando – también odio que, desde la primera vez que lo vi… no me lo pueda quitar de la cabeza, me hace sentir extraña y sienta demasiada preocupación por el en situaciones límites o extremas… simplemente lo odio/quiero/admiro/cosa rara, etc.

¿Roma fue cruel, alguna vez?

**Respuesta**

Si – se entristece – a él lo influenciaron sus emperadores para que pensara que yo era una amenaza ¡yo no odiaba Roma! Pueden leer como eran los primeros cristianos, en ningún lado sale que nosotros haríamos complot, cosas raras o algo por el estilo. De todas las persecuciones, me hizo daño sentimentalmente con la de Nerón: mataron a Pedro y Pablo, la otra que me hirió tanto física y sentimentalmente fue la llamada "Gran Persecución" de Diocleciano ¡estaba obsesionado en matarme a de lugar! Fueron tiempos duros – suspira –

¿Sabes si Roma se encontró con Cristo? ¿Y si lo hizo, como fue?

**Respuesta**

El nunca se encontró con Cristo. Oyó hablar de él por Israel y por mí.

Si lo sé, te voy a llenar de preguntas xD  
Bueno Ciao!

Ya veo que me llenaras de preguntas hija, puedes seguir, por mi no hay problema.

Ciao otra ves puella*

**Continuara…**

**Me entere de esto por Roma, quería "conocer" a la emperatriz**: La Santa Sede tiene un "trauma" con esto, tanto así que tiene necesidad de comunicárselo a todos para que la consuelen y le digan: "tranquila, todo estará bien" ¿? Esto se baso en un hecho real, de verdad una emperatriz hizo eso O.O

**Puella:** Niña en latín.


	5. Kiki y Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma III

Vamos con otra ronda de respuestas! Tal vez a nadie le importe, pero… SAQUE 19 EN HISTORIA CONTEMPORÁNEA. Soy tan feliz ^^.Ok, pasemos a las preguntas

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

**KiKi**

Vati, vati *dando saltitos como si fuera una niñita* solo tengo tres preguntas para ti mama: ¿cuál fue el peor momento que tuviste que pasar durante toda tu historia?

**Respuesta**

–Sonríe mientras Kiki salta– Hola mi niña, me alegro que te animaras a preguntar, vamos a ver… –lee la pregunta– Mi peor momento fue cuando varios de mis niños se hicieron protestantes, renunciando a mí –suspira triste– Aunque mi otro peor momento fue ver como mis primeros niños: los europeos, renunciaron a sus raíces cristianas. Fue como si… ignoraran y despreciaran tanta influencia que tuvo, a través de mi, el cristianismo (yo, junto al Imperio bizantino, cristianizamos a Europa)

¿Alguna vez conociste a Jesús de Nazareth?

**Respuesta**

No, lamentablemente no. Yo se que lo vi alguna vez, hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando aún estaba vivo Pedro, pero era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo.

¿En alguna oportunidad has visto a un ángel o a alguno de los arcángeles (Miguel y Gabriel)?

**Respuesta**

Un Ángel, creo que sí, especialmente en las personas que fueron santas: De la nada aparece un hombre, te dice algo y se va. Nadie lo conoce, nadie sabe cómo se fue o donde vino –pone su mano en la barbilla, asintiendo después– Cuando llega el futuro santo, dice que le pidió a su Ángel de la guarda que me dijera algo, eso es sorprendente, he sabido de personas que les paso prácticamente igual*… En cuanto a los arcángeles he visto solo a San Miguel, pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, en el tiempo de Constantino, específicamente en la batalla del Puente Milvio, el 28 de octubre de 312, donde se apareció diciendo: "**Con este signo vencerás**". Todos nos quedamos impresionados, yo fui hay porque me dio lastima dejar a Roma solo en esa batalla, era muy importante para el.*

Bueno. Espero ansiosa tu respuesta. Te quiero

Eres muy tierna Kiki. Vade cum Deo. Deo te ament*

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**

Salve vati! :33  
Siento que romita fuera malo contigo! D:  
y siento mala persona por admirarlo tanto D: no es mi culpa que sea bien setsi :3

**Respuesta**

Salve meae puellae* Disculpas aceptadas –sonríe conciliadoramente– hace tiempo que paso, ya es hora de perdonar, mas no de olvidar. Hay que aprender de cada experiencia ¡ojala todos mis niños lo entendieran! Aunque… El que tiene más motivo para odiarlo es Cartago, a mi me intento destruir, pero no lo logro, en cambio con ese hombre… lo logro, casi no queda nada sobre él ni su madre Fenicia… Pauper* –recuerda al dios Baal*–

¿Los ortodoxos, son muy exigentes? En cuanto a la vestimenta, todo.

**Respuesta**

Los ortodoxos son muy parecidos a los católicos romanos. Lo único que les exigimos (porque son cosas básicas) son: obedecer los 10 mandamientos de la ley de Dios, los dogmas (la santísima trinidad, María Siempre Virgen, etc.), castidad (el cuerpo es templo del espíritu santo), creer de verdad en el Credo de los Apóstoles*, rezar por los difuntos, etc. porque son varias cosas…

¿Qué muerte te afecto mucho?

**Respuesta**

Fueron muchas: Primero la de Pedro (lo crucificaron de forma invertida), la de San Agustín, la de Juan Pablo II y la de varios santos.

¿Dios te habla? :3

**Respuesta**

Ya quisiera yo… no hija, pero… si se puede decir que a lo largo de mi vida, he tenido "contacto" o he visto (las obras o resultados, no a Dios) a través del Espíritu Santo, unos ejemplos: Que Francisco de Asís y San Malaquías, cuando llegaron a Roma, me reconocieran sin que yo les haya dicho, uno que me dejo impresionada: que el Papa Pio V supo, mientras estábamos orando, que ganaron los cristianos en Lepanto, sin que nadie se lo dijera (estábamos a kilómetros de ahí), o recientemente, con la elección de Francisco, eso fue muy inesperado –sonríe–

¿Dios perdono a Roma por sus "malas" acciones?

**Respuesta**

Supongo que sí. Casi al final de su imperio, Roma me decía que "reflexionaba" sobre su vida, pensando en los "hubieras que no fueron y que no habrá" cuesta creer que eso lo dijo Roma. También me trataba mejor, me dijo una vez que "Es increíble que algo tan banal me mantenga despierto todas las noches" creo que se refería a los barbaros, o a que se sentía mal de sus acciones... ¿Quién sabe? – se encoje de hombros –

¿Qué religión odias con tu alma?

**Respuesta**

Yo no odio a ninguna religión, pero no me gustan las que son muy violentas o le piden al hombre imposibles.

¿Qué opinas de Persia?

**Respuesta**

¡Que fue un gran imperio! Además… es lo más parecido que tengo a un cuñado ¿Por qué? Mi hermana mayor es la Antigua Israel, ella estuvo "casada" con Persia (entrecomillas porque no la dejaba ni que le tocara el brazo, ella es un poco… complicada) Eso paso cuando Ester (la famosa reina de la biblia) se caso con Asuero (aunque según Persia fue Jerjes I) En fin…no hable mucho con él, pero me pareció un buen tipo (en broma me decía cuñada –se ríe– y que si Israel estuviera aquí de seguro le pegaría, yo quede: O.O)

¿Y de Antigua Grecia?

**Respuesta**

Fue una gran mujer, yo le decía con cariño: Señorita Grecia – suspira melancólica–. A pesar de tener tantos siglos ¡se veía tan joven! Yo siempre intentaba visitarla para aprender griego y filosofía. Me gusto tanto el amor a la sabiduría (por si no lo saben, eso significa filosofía niños) que lo puse como una "materia" o algo obligatorio a mis sacerdotes: Les ayuda a pensar con más profundidad y reflexionar sobre la vida ¡es perfecto! – Sonríe animada– Creo que con estas cosas entiendo porque Roma le copio prácticamente todo, aunque… creo que lo hacía por otro motivo – recuerda todas las veces que el Imperio Romano se le quedaba mirando a Antigua Grecia –

¿Sabes si la biblia ortodoxa es la misma que la católica romana?

**Respuesta**

Depende de que Iglesia Ortodoxa me hables. **La Iglesia Siriaca** comparte casi los mismos libros que yo (incluyendo a los deuterocanónicos* del Antiguo Testamento). **La Iglesia Etiópica** (donde se dice que está el arca de la alianza) también admite el canon completo del Antiguo Testamento, al cual ha incorporado algunos libros apócrifos, como el 4 Esd, 3 Mac, Henoc, entre otros… **La Iglesia Copta **y** la Armena** admiten el canon completo del Antiguo Testamento. Pero, a semejanza de los etíopes, admiten ciertos libros apócrifos: Los Coptos añaden el Salmo 151 y el 3 Mac y los ármenos el 3 Esd, 3 Mac y el Testamento de los XII Patriarcas. Y ya por ultimo tenemos a la iglesia Ortodoxa más famosa: **La iglesia Ortodoxa Griega, **esta iglesia admitió el canon completo del Antiguo Testamento desde el Concilio de Trulo, en el año 692, hasta el siglo XVII. Hubo un cisma, Focio (el que causo la ruptura, algo así como Martin Lutero) admitió los deuterocanónicos, pero… bajo la influencia de los protestantes, empezaron aparecer dudas de dichos libros (personalmente no entiendo cual es el problema con esos libros, los he leído miles de veces y no encuentro algo "malo" o profano para quitarlos de la biblia… hasta los judíos utilizan los deuterocanónicos*)

¿Por qué la iglesia se dividió en católica y ortodoxa?

**Respuesta**

Es una historia muy larga. Pero se puede resumir en estos aspectos:

La Iglesia ortodoxa rechaza la adición del "_Filioque_" en el Símbolo Niceno-Constantinopolitano, aprobada por la Iglesia católica romana, por lo que no admite la procedencia del Espíritu Santo del Padre y el Hijo, sino únicamente del Padre.

La Iglesia ortodoxa sostiene que la Virgen María fue concebida en pecado original como las demás criaturas, pero concibió virgen, dio a luz virgen y murió virgen, mientras que la Iglesia católica, por definición del Papa Pío IX, en el año 1854, proclamó dogma de fe la Inmaculada Concepción, o sea, que ella desde el primer instante de su ser personal, estuvo libre de todo pecado.

La Iglesia ortodoxa niega la existencia del purgatorio por considerar insuficientes para aprobarlo las indicaciones bíblicas puestas como una base de la aserción por los católicos romanos. Sin embargo, se reza por las almas de los difuntos al igual que en la Iglesia católica.

La Iglesia ortodoxa no admite la supremacía universal de derecho del Papa de Roma sobre toda la iglesia cristiana. Todos los obispos son iguales. Sólo reconoce una "primacía de honor" (primus inter pares).

Esos son los principales puntos (si no contamos las diferencias culturales y de organización…)

Creo que eso es todo :3  
Te estoy haciendo una entrevista muy grande. Solo falta que te pregunte tu DNI y estoy completa xD (es chiste lo del DNI)  
Bueno que Dios te acompañe siempre Vati! :3333  
Ciao!

**Respuesta**

Ciertamente fue muy grande. Pero estuvo entretenida – sonríe, recordando la economía cuando le menciona el DNI– Que dios y María Santísima te acompañen mi niña. Deo te ament.

**Continuara…**

**He sabido de personas que les paso prácticamente igual**: A mí me han contado casos en lo que pasa lo mismo, sin contar los libros, testimonios de internet,etc

**Me dio lastima dejar a Roma solo en esa batalla, era muy importante para él: **La batalla que menciono se conoce como la Batalla del Puente Milvio, fue un enfrentamiento militar que tuvo lugar el 28 de octubre de 312 entre los ejércitos de los emperadores Constantino I y Majencio. La victoria del primero derivó en el fin de la _tetrarquía_(forma de gobierno en la que el poder lo ejercen cuatro personas conocidas como tetrarcas) y lo llevó a convertirse en la máxima autoridad de los territorios occidentales del Imperio, mientras su cuñado Licinio reinaba en las provincias orientales. Los dos emperadores se llevaban muy mal, eso a Roma lo afectaba, por eso La Santa Sede lo acompaño, ella no odia completamente a Roma, es bipolar con él, algo así como Cariño/odio ^^

**Vade cum Deo. ****Deo te ament: **Ve con Dios. Dios te bendiga

**Salve meae puellae: **Hola mi niña

**Pauper:** Pobre (iba a poner: pobre hombre, pero me salió pauper…)

**Creer de verdad en el Credo de los Apóstoles**: Si son católicos e hicieron la primera comunión deben saber cual es: "Creo en Dios Padre Todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra, creo en Jesucristo, su único hijo, nuestro señor, que fue concebido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, nació de Santa María Virgen, Padeció bajo el poder de Poncio Pilato, fue crucificado, muerto y sepultado…"

**Hasta los judíos utilizan los deuterocanónicos: **Los **deuterocanónicos** son textos y pasajes del Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia cristiana que no están incluidos en el Tanaj judío hebreo-arameo; pero que sí se incluyen en la Biblia Griega de los LXX, llamada Septuaginta—datada entre los años 280 y 30 a.C.—; el texto utilizado por las comunidades judías e israelitas de todo el mundo antiguo más allá de Judea, y luego por la iglesia cristiana primitiva, de habla y cultura griega. Los judíos llaman Canon Palestinense al Tanaj al que se le añaden los deuterocanónicos.

Los deuterocanónicos son:

El Libro de Tobías o Tobit (donde sale el Arcángel Rafael)

El Libro de Judit

Las "adiciones griegas" al Libro de Ester

El Libro de la Sabiduría

El Libro del Eclesiástico, Sirácida o Sirácides

El Libro de Baruc

La Carta de Jeremías (Baruc 6)

Las "adiciones griegas" al Libro de Daniel

La Oración de Azarías (Daniel 3:24-50)

El Himno de los tres jóvenes (Daniel 3:51-90)

La Historia de Susana (Daniel 13)

La Historia de Bel y el Dragón (Daniel 14)

El Libro I de los Macabeos

El Libro II de los Macabeos

Bien, espero que les haya gustado la clase histórico/religiosa ¿? De Vaticano. Gracias por leer. Sigan Comentando ^^


	6. En Respuesta a AriehXIV y VickySparda

Hola queridos lectores! Vamos con otra entrega de respuestas ^^

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

**AriehXIV**

Buenos Días / tardes / noches, Señora Vaticano.  
Esto... solo quería saber ¿si usted tuvo algo que ver con los estados papales / pontificios?

**Respuesta**

Buenos días hijo. Si, tuve algo que ver con los Estados Pontificios. El Papa era el Rey, los gobernaba. Algunas veces solía pasear por mis antiguos territorios, siempre acompañada de mis niños italianos y muchos escoltas (a los cardenales no les gustaba dejarme sola) Yo me encargaba de organizar algunas fiestas y devociones, además de manejar un poco la economía y la protección de los territorios (Puede parecer una broma, pero es muy complicado manejar estas cosas, se necesita de mucha paciencia y concentración…)

Y en algo más personal, ¿Le gusta pasar tiempo con Romano y Veneciano?

**Respuesta**

¡Claro que sí! Son mis hijos, mis niños – sonríe – Desde que son bebes le prometí a Roma que los cuidaría (y aun los cuido) Son tan lindos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí… Romano cuando venía de visita a Roma (mi casa) y se quedaba una temporada conmigo, me daba algunos golpes en el estomago si no le daba lo que quería (llámese dulces, pasta, mimos, etc.) Dolía mucho – se toca su estomago, acariciándolo un poco– Pero sé que así se relaciona con el mundo, que podría hacer –se ríe, pareciéndole muy tierno el gesto de Lovino– Veneciano si era más sincero con sus sentimientos, fue siempre muy dulce, me decía siempre Mami (y aun lo sigue haciendo), además de acompañarme en los rezos y ofrendas a la Madona.*

Todo el mundo dice que Veneciano se parece más a Roma, ¿usted cree eso?  
¿O también puede ver a Roma en Romano?

**Respuesta**

Yo no creo eso, nunca pensé así. Veneciano y Romano, representantes de Venecia y Nápoles, son complementarios, en ambos veo a Roma: Feliciano heredo más facilidad respecto a la economía y la cultura (pinturas, representaciones artísticas, etc.) Lovino heredero la valentía y decisión ¡en todo! No se puede obviar que mi niño Romano está en la Mafia y según parece, es uno de los principales dirigentes, estoy muy preocupada respecto a eso... tanto que varios papas le han pedido a mi niño que lo deje, hace poco se lo pidió Francisco*.

En fin, está muy mal que los demás crean que solo Veneciano se parece a Roma.

Gracias por su tiempo, es muy interesante aprender de usted n.n

**Respuesta**

Gracias a ti hijo, me alegra que aprendas de mi. Ve con Dios.

**VickySparda**

Salve Vaticano :)  
quisiera hacerle unas preguntas:  
¿Usted conoció a Jesús de Nazaret?  
si es así, ¿Pasaba mucho tiempo con él?

**Respuesta**

Salve hija. Adelante, puedes preguntar – lee las preguntas– Yo, como le dije a Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, vi a Jesús cuando apenas era un bebe, no me acuerdo casi nada de él, es una pena – suspira triste – Según Pedro (el me contaba de Jesús), yo no quería nunca separarme de él, además que intente ir al juicio que le hicieron en el sanedrín, no pude, Pedro lo evito, cuando lo crucificaron, llore mucho… al tercer día volví a la normalidad, ya sabrán porque* –sonríe–.

¿También pasaba tiempo con los apóstoles?

**Respuesta**

¡Sí! Cuando podíamos estar juntos. Después que Jesús subió al cielo, nos separamos, yo me fui con Pedro a evangelizar los pueblos gentiles*. La última vez que los vi a todos fue en el año 51, en Jerusalén, donde Pedro los convoco a todos* para decidir si seguíamos las leyes mosaicas, qué hacer con los paganos convertidos al cristianismo, la circuncisión, entre otros temas, ese fue el primer concilio, fue muy crucial para nuestra religión.

Y por ultimo ¿Podría decirme su nombre completo? :)

**Respuesta**

Por supuesto. Mi nombre completo es **Cati Vargas**, en español seria **Catilina Vargas** ¿Por qué Cati? Cuando llegue a Roma, no savia nada de latín (por tanto, también desconocía el alfabeto latino) Roma me ayudo y se aprovecho (saquen sus propias conclusiones –frunce el seño–) Poco a poco, las palabras como: puellam admodum pulchra es* o…Amas me?* eran claras… – se apena un poco al recordarlo– Como a los dos meses me invente este nombre por el significado que para mi tenia: **Cat**, por **cat**ólica, y **i** al final, como un diminutivo, para mí significa "pequeña católica". Como ven, apenas estaba aprendiendo el latín…

Espero no haberla importunado con mis preguntas  
Cuídese mucho n.n

**Respuesta**

No te preocupes, me gustaron. Cuídate tú también.

**Continuara…**

**Ofrendas a la Madona:** La Madona es como llaman los italianos a la Virgen María. Madonna (desde el latín _mea domina_), es el término italiano usado comúnmente en referencia a las imágenes de María, traduciéndose como "Mi señora". En la tradición católica es un término equivalente al "Notre Dame" francés y al "Nuestra Señora" castellano. Estos nombres señalan la importancia creciente del culto a la Virgen y la prominencia de las representaciones de la misma en el arte medieval.

**Varios papas le han pedido a mi niño que lo deje, hace poco se lo pidió Francisco: **El 26 de Mayo el papa Francisco beatifico a un sacerdote asesinado por la mafia y pidió a los mafiosos que abandonen su conducta delictiva. Pienso que fue una oportunidad perfecta para que Francisco hablara con Lovino xD

**Al tercer día volví a la normalidad, ya sabrán porque: **Al tercer día Jesús resucito.

**La última vez que los vi a todos fue en el año 51, en Jerusalén, donde Pedro los convoco a todos: **El ejemplo más paradigmático de estos concilios es el Concilio de Jerusalén (49,50 o 51 d.C. No se ponen de acuerdo), que liberó a la Iglesia cristiana naciente de las reglas antiguas de la Sinagoga y, por eso, marcó definitivamente la desvinculación del cristianismo del judaísmo y confirmó para siempre el ingreso de los gentiles (no-judíos) en la cristiandad. El primer concilio con el objetivo de reunir a todos los obispos de la Iglesia, y por lo tanto ecuménico, se realizó solamente en 325 y se llamó Primer Concilio de Nicea.

**Puellam admodum pulchra es: **Eres muy hermosa

**Amas me?: **¿me quieres?

Roma le decía estas cosas porque… bueno… es Roma O.O La fastidiaba mucho (cofcofacosabacofcof) Además, la Santa Sede es muy bonita ^^

**Sigan Comentando ^^**


	7. A Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma IV

Hola! Vamos, una vez más, con otra ronda de preguntas. Y… me gustaría que no solo Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma preguntara xD Pregunten! Vaticano no les va a morder ¿?

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

Salve vatiiiii! :333  
Aquí yo de nuevo... Haciéndote mas preguntas! :D  
¿Por qué odias a Cartagito? D:  
El yo que recuerde... Nunca se metió contigo, porque no llego... Ya que el muy CABRÓN de Roma lo mato 7.7 (si lo se... No te extrañes de mi comportamiento ya amodio a roma)  
¿Es que, si me equivoco, Cartago te odiaba? Yo no le veo pinta de malo, de hecho me resulta muy molesto que en la actualidad no le recuerden, ya que fue una gran nación comerciante.

**Respuesta**

Salve hija. Yo no odio a Cartago ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien quien no conocí? Sé que soy la más vieja de todas las naciones occidentales, tengo una de las bibliotecas más antiguas* y otras cosas más… ¡pero tanto así no! Los que vivieron de mi familia en esa época fueron la Antigua Israel, Judea y Samaria (mi otra hermana que siempre peleaba con Israel) Yo existo desde el año 33 D.C, que significa: Después de Cristo…

Mi hermana Israel no estaba muy unida a las naciones antiguas, solo con los pueblos que la rodeaban: **Los Hititas**, **Samaria**, **Fenicia** (la mama de Cartago), **Los Filisteos** (los "piratas" del Antiguo Medio Oriente), **Los Moabitas** (también conocido como el Reino de Moab), **El Reino de Edom**, entre otros… No le hizo mucho caso al enfrentamiento, pero preguntaba a los extranjeros como iba todo, de vez en cuando…– la mira curiosa cuando dice que Ama/odia a Roma, después asiente cuando dice que le moleta que no recuerden a Cartago – A mí también me molesta, Roma acabo prácticamente con toda su ciudad y cultura. Solo contaba que antes tenía buenas relaciones con él, después no, peleo con él y lo venció… Me hubiera gustado conocerlo y aprender a ser una buena comerciante como el –sonríe–

¿Qué opinas de Iberia? (es la mujer de Cartago)

**Respuesta**

¿Hispania?*. Sé que la buscaban para el comercio principalmente. Fue una conquista de Cartago, después que este desapareció… pasó a formar parte de Roma, como una provincia. Pienso que fue una gran comerciante. Yo hable algunas veces con ella sobre los cristianos que estaban en sus tierras… Estaba muy lejos de mi casa para que yo la visitara mas… –se encoge de hombros–

Cuando Roma estaba batallando contra Cartago... ¿A quién apoyabas?

**Respuesta**

Como dije arriba, no existía en ese momento histórico. Si hubiera vivido en esa época, supongo que apoyaría al que siguiera Israel, y estoy segura que ella apoyo a **Cartago** ¿Porqué él? Su madre Fenicia estuvo relacionada con mi hermana y varios pueblos antiguos. Si el desaparecía (algo que paso…) se acabarían las costumbres que tenían esos pueblos, dando paso a la romanización… un ejemplo vivo de esa época soy yo – sonríe triste–Yo antes hablaba arameo y griego antiguo por Israel, al llegar a Roma… poco a poco empecé a hablar latín, vestirme como ellos, conocer las costumbres y los dioses grecorromanos, entre otras cosas… no es que odie las costumbres de Roma pero… no tenia opción… si no me adaptaba moriría, pero lo que NUNCA acepte fue el politeísmo, y NUNCA lo hare… que se lo imponga a otro…

¿Te enteraste que Roma traiciono a Cartago?

**Respuesta**

No… pero conociéndolo, me imagino las causas de la traición…

¿Qué opinas de Japón?

**Respuesta**

Que es un hombre muy precavido, muy perseverante (nadie puede decir "sobreviví a dos bombas atómicas y estoy aquí para contarlo") Antes nos llevamos mal, después no tanto*. Hace muchos avances tecnológicos y me ayuda a entretener a Veneciano con sus animes y juegos, aunque… me gustaría que no se enviciara con Hungría en ver tanto Yaoi.

¿China te conoció?

**Respuesta**

Si. Yo conocí a Yao cuando aún vivía Roma. Los frailes franciscanos italianos fueron los primeros en llegar a estas tierra lejanas de oriente para evangelizar; pocos años después de la muerte de San Francisco de Asís en 1245, el Papa Inocencio IV envió a fray Juan de Pien del Carpine y una diligencia de frailes franciscanos a la corte mongola.

Fray Juan de Monte Corvino llega a la ciudad Pekín en 1297 donde fue ordenado obispo de la ciudad bajo autorización de la emperatriz china. Después de la muerte de Fray Juan, llegaron otros franciscanos que se quedaron en la capital del imperio chino hasta 1371, cuando la dinastía Yuang fue destronada por la dinastía Ming a causa de una guerra.

En 1952, el régimen comunista de Mao Tse Tung expulsa a los misioneros cristianos y restringió la propagación del cristianismo por todo el territorio nacional. En ese año se crea la **Iglesia Patriótica**, que es la iglesia controlada por el gobierno chino (que es ateo, para colmo). Yo le repito y le repito a Yao que obediencia al Papa en la _Ex Catedra_ no quiere decir control político, pero no oye. Como mencione anteriormente, ese es uno de los principales problemas que tengo en Asia. El Papa Francisco hizo mención del problema el 24 de Mayo, pidiendo que todos oraran por el pueblo chino.

Bueno... Esas son mis awesomes preguntas.  
Siento si te hice muchas preguntas sobre Cartago, es que justamente lo mencionaste y... Bueno... Es una nación que admiro muchísimo.  
Que Dios te acompañe siempre vati! Adiós!

**Respuesta**

No importa si mencionaste mucho a Cartago. Yo también lo admiro. Que Dios también te acompañe hija.

**Continuara…**

**Tengo una de las bibliotecas más antiguas:** La **Biblioteca Apostólica Vaticana** (_Bibliotheca Apostolica Vaticana_, en latín) es la biblioteca de la Santa Sede, ubicada en Ciudad del Vaticano. Lleva el nombre de "apostólica", porque es una institución que desde su fundación se considera la "Biblioteca del papa", ya que le pertenece directamente. Es una de las más antiguas bibliotecas del mundo y custodia una muy importante colección de textos históricos.

Los expertos dividen en cinco etapas la historia de la biblioteca:

**Pre-Laterana**: los inicios de la biblioteca, correspondientes a la primera etapa de la historia de la Iglesia, antes de que se instalase en el Palacio de Letrán. Muy pocos libros corresponden a esta etapa.

**Laterana**. Se inicia cuando libros y manuscritos se guardaron en el Palacio de Letrán, y se prolonga hasta finales del siglo XIII, durante el papado de Bonifacio VIII.

**Aviñón**. Durante este período tuvo lugar un importante crecimiento de las colecciones de libros y archivos de los papas que residieron en Aviñón, entre la muerte de Bonifacio VIII y 1370, cuando retornó a Roma la sede papal.

**Pre-Vaticana**. Entre 1370 y 1447 la biblioteca se dispersó, quedando partes en Roma, en Aviñón y en otros lugares.

**Vaticana**. Etapa actual, iniciada en 1448, cuando la biblioteca se trasladó al Vaticano.

**¿Hispania?: **Iberia fue el nombre dado por los griegos a la península, aunque la parte que más conocían era la zona meridional mediterránea, en torno al río Íber. Hispania era el nombre utilizado por los romanos para designar a la península ibérica, posiblemente de origen púnico

**Comenten….**


	8. A Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma V

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

Hola de nuevo vati!  
Lo siento si te molesto demasiado con mis preguntas u.u  
Aquí tengo más preguntas :3  
¿Roma mando a crucificar a Pedro? ¿Ellos se encontraron?

**Respuesta**

Hola otra vez hija. No te preocupes, te sorprendería saber cuantas preguntas me hacen Veneciano y Lovino respecto a las antiguas naciones… (Eso si no cuento las preguntas de los europeos y latinoamericanos…) Roma no mando a crucificar a Pedro, fueron los funcionarios al mando de Nerón. Pedro hablo de vez en cuando con Roma, explicándole nuestra fe y porque nos alojamos en su ciudad.

¿Qué opinas de Escandinavia (creo que así se escribe xD)?

**Respuesta**

¿Escandinavia? No supe mucho de él… sé que es el padre de Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca, que era Vikingo, muy luchador… de ahí no sé, nunca lo conocí.

¿Cómo murió tu hermana? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

**Respuesta**

Tengo entendido que mi hermana murió en lenta agonía, desapareciendo finalmente cuando los romanos quemaron Jerusalén y su famoso templo. Lo mismo le paso a Samaria y a Judea, sin Israel, que era su "centro" de existencia… desaparecieron poco después de ella –se entristece– Yo me sentí horrible, perdí a mi hermana mayor, la que me enseño el monoteísmo y los 10 mandamientos (Israel era el único pueblo en la antigüedad que creía en un solo dios, no en varios, como los demás) Eso afianzo mi decisión en quedarme en Roma, sin Israel, no tenía a donde ir…

¿Cómo te llevas con Argentina?

**Respuesta**

Bien, también es mi hijo, yo lo eduque y lo crie cuando España no podía. Ahorita nos llevamos más o menos por las leyes que aprobó su Presidenta, pero de ahí… todo bien – sonríe – Nos estamos viendo más por el Papa Francisco que… como todos saben, es argentino. El pobre sufrió una especie de conmoción cuando recibió la noticia… ya iba, junto a sus hermanos latinos, a felicitar a Feliciano por otro papa italiano.

¿Qué es lo que odias de Roma?

**Respuesta**

Son muchas cosas – frunce el seño – Su hedonismo, sus gladiadores, el coliseo (cuando mataban cristianos y gladiadores, de ahí me da igual) y sus personajes locos…

¿Lovino enserio es igual de valiente que Roma? Porque el siempre huye de Inglaterra, por eso lo pregunto.

**Respuesta**

Lovino es extraño en cuanto a Valentía, como dije antes, el heredo un poco de esa valentía que tenia Roma. El huye de Inglaterra, unas si otra nos, pero en cuanto a la mafia o los tomates, si alguien se mete con eso… digamos que "arde Troya".

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Roma murió? ¿Y Lovino y Feliciano, como se sintieron?

**Respuesta**

Me sentí triste y un poco deprimida. Sentía que… perdía algo importante/odioso para mí, ya nada sería igual. De todas las naciones antiguas, le afecto mas a la Antigua Grecia, se quedaba horas mirando a ninguna parte, me afectaba verla así, sentía que… me angustiaba más de lo que ya estaba –se toca el pecho, recordando– Cuando todas las naciones antiguas desaparecieron… me sentí doblemente sola, quedando como la única adulta en occidente (los demás eran bebes). Por si no lo saben niños, muchos me consideran la ultima "madre" de occidente, el ultimo fundamento vivo de la civilización occidental…*

Lovino y Feliciano se lo tomaron diferente. **Feliciano** lloro e hizo muchas pataletas exigiéndome que le devolviera a Roma. Me acuerdo que en sueños decía: "abuelito, porque me dejaste…" – le dan ganas de llorar – me duele tanto recordarlo tan triste… **Lovino **se puso serio y más gruñón, se alejo de las cosas que le recordaban a su abuelo y no hablo con los demás por un tiempo. Cuando volvió más o menos a la normalidad, se fastidiaba que mencionaran a Roma o que Feliciano siguiera llorando y extrañando a su abuelo. Me duele decir que Veneciano, casi toda su infancia… espero a Roma…

¿Te sabes la Biblia de memoria?

**Respuesta**

Si, en latín, griego antiguo y en casi todos los idiomas que proceden del latín: español, portugués, italiano, etc. Es fácil… si me sé el latín, también me aprendo los idiomas que derivan de él: sus reglas, forma de decirlo, entre otras cosas, son parecidas…

¿Qué es el amor para ti?

**Respuesta**

El amor es un sentimiento que nos hace semejantes a Dios. Yo opino lo mismo que San Pablo: "El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión. El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla.  
No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo. No se alegra de lo injusto, sino que se goza en la verdad.  
Perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo, lo espera todo y lo soporta todo.  
El amor nunca pasará" Es muy dulce esa reflexión… no estoy de acuerdo con las personas que opinan "Si no es mía/mío, no será de nadie" Es un "amor" muy egoísta…

Esas son todas mis preguntas, por ahora xD  
Bueno que Dios te acompañe vati!

**Respuesta**

¿Por ahora? No me extraña… –recuerda todas las preguntas que le ha hecho– Que Dios te acompañe a ti también hija…

**Continuara…**

**Ultimo fundamento vivo de la civilización occidental**: Los fundamentos de la civilización occidental son tres: La Antigua Grecia, la Antigua Roma y el Cristianismo (se expandió gracias a los misioneros católicos y ortodoxos en toda Europa) Como verán… los demás están muertos, ella no, los extraña :(


	9. Respuesta a AlondraVAB II

Hola a todos los lectores! Lamento la tardanza xD Hay muchas cosas en el liceo, ya se va acabar el tercer lapso y todos los profesores están terminando. Aunque… me tarde mas en hacer esta mini investigación sobre la última pregunta! Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

AlondraVAB

Hola n.n pues yo quería preguntarle ¿Qué piensa de México?

**Respuesta**

Hola Alondra. Pienso que México es un país muy cristiano (especialmente católico). Muy devoto a la Virgen de Guadalupe y los santos. Tiene muy presente sus orígenes. Fue una de las ex colonias hispanas con que pase más tiempo, junto a Colombia, Perú y Argentina. España desde que lo vio tuvo un poco de favoritismo por él. Tanto así que sus hermanos me preguntaban porque España pasaba mas tiempo con el que con ellos… yo no supe que decirles – suspira triste – Yo crie prácticamente sola a los latinoamericanos, intente darles la mejor educación* y los mejores principios.

Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué opina de la inquisición?

Saludos y muchas gracias por su atención n.n

**Respuesta**

Que fue una institución dedicada a la supresión de la herejía. No solo la tenían católicos, también la tenían los protestantes, islámicos, entre otros. Me imagino que piensan que la inquisición perseguía con cuchillo o leña en mano a las brujas, pero eso no es así… primero tenían que probar que de verdad estaba en brujería o lo que se le acusaba, si era verdad tenía que hacer penitencia, pero, si no querías cambiar… si te podían castigar como las demás instituciones (con esto no quiero decir muerte). Algunas personas venían a la inquisición porque querían ir, en ese tiempo… los encargados de impartir justicia eran mucho más duros que yo, un ejemplo seria en darle latigazos a una mujer embarazada. Lo que ustedes se imaginan de la inquisición se llama: Leyenda Negra Española, la inventaron los enemigos de España. En 2004 vinieron historiadores a averiguar en el Archivo Secreto la "matanza", pero para su sorpresa… vieron que era mentira*.

**Continuara…**

**Yo crie prácticamente sola a los latinoamericanos, intente darles la mejor educación: **Los jesuitas (la Compañía de Jesús) fundaron muchas escuelas y universidades en América. Los gobiernos ilustrados de la Europa del siglo XVIII se propusieron acabar con la Compañía de Jesús por su defensa incondicional del Papado, su actividad intelectual, su poder financiero y su influjo político, echándoles de sus reinos y colonias. Eso fue algo muy desastroso para los americanos.

**En 2004 vinieron historiadores a averiguar en el Archivo Secreto la "matanza", pero para su sorpresa… vieron que era mentira: **Como menciono, en el 2004 vinieron muchos historiadores a averiguar esa institución. El resultado en este libro: **Simposio Internacional "la inquisición", **fue una investigación de más de 700 páginas, con documentos originales de dicha institución, análisis, etc.

Como quiero que sepan más (yo en el futuro quiero ser historiadora y hacer muchas investigaciones sobre este tema ^^) les pondré estos libros que son un resumen de todas las conclusiones que han sacado en torno a la inquisición:

"**La Inquisición. Un Tribunal de Misericordia" Autor: Cristian Rodrigo Iturralde (Investigador e Historiador). 2011**

**El famoso documental de la BBC de la Inquisición Española: El Mito de la Inquisición Española (búsquenlo en Youtube, tiene pocas visitas!)**

**Participan en el Documental:**

Henry Arthur Francis Kamen. Historiador británico. Estudio en la Universidad de Oxfrod y ha sido profesor en distintas universidades de España, Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, así como en el Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas de Barcelona. Es miembro de la Royal Historical Society. Publico un libro de la inquisición: La Inquisición española: Una revisión histórica. 1998 Jaime Contreras. Catedrático de Historia Moderna en la Universidad de Alcalá de Henares. Es uno de los máximos especialistas mundiales sobre la Inquisición y la sociedad de la Contrarreforma. El También ha publicado libros sobre la inquisición. José Álvarez-Junco. Escritor y catedrático de Historia en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Ocupo la cátedra Príncipe de Asturias de la Universidad de Tufts (Boston), y dirigió el seminario de Estudios ibéricos del centro de Estudios Europeos de la Universidad de Harvard. Fue director del Centro de Estudios Políticos y Constitucionales, hasta mayo de 2008 y por virtud de este cargo, Consejero de Estado. Stephen Haliczer. Historiador judío estadounidense especializado en España, Italia y la Iglesia Católica durante la edad moderna temprana. Es profesor de historia de Northern iIlinois University.

**La Inquisición y El Caso Galileo por Antonio Caponnetto. Es una charla, búsquenla en google. **Antonio Caponnetto es maestro nacional por la escuela de profesores N2 Mariano Acosta; Profesor en Historia por la facultad de filosofías y letras de la UBA; Profesor Honorario de la Universidad autónoma de Guadalajara, México; Dr. en filosofía por la U. A. de Guadalajara; Dr. en Historia por la facultad de Historia y Letras de la U. de El Salvador; Ejerció la docencia en todos los niveles; Ocupó varios cargos directivos en escolaridad media y pedagógicos en nivel universitario; Publicó numerosas obras; Es el director de la revista Cabildo.

Bueno, eso es todo! El libro del Simposio es muy difícil de encontrar… yo solo he encontrado los resúmenes y las conclusiones que se sacaron. Para entender esa institución hay que ubicase en el contexto de la época, la gente de verdad creía en el cristianismo, si alguien alteraba ese orden, había consecuencias… el castigo lo impartía la autoridad civil, que era muy dura. La inquisición era mucho más justa que cualquier tribunal en esa época: para nosotros es muy común que si nos culpan de algo, tengamos derecho a un abogado ¿no? Pero en esa época… no existía esa posibilidad, te acusaron de ladrón… triste. La inquisición permitía un abogado, testigos, y que si la persona se arrepentía de verdad… lo dejaban ir, sin ponerle más trabas. Los que quemaban en la hoguera fueron poquísimos: el 1% al 3%, claro! Me imagino que es horrible morir en una hoguera, Juan Pablo II pidió perdón por los abusos que hubo (él fue el que autorizo la investigación de los archivos de la inquisición, dando origen al libro que les menciono: el Simposio) los otros le pusieron otras penitencias: rezar una oración determinada, quemar un muñeco con forma de la persona acusada en algún lugar público (algo así como la quema de Judas), entre otras cosas.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí** ^^ Por cierto… ¿saben alguna buena universidad para estudiar historia? Ya saben… de investigar archivos, ver documentos históricos… no a lo más común: dar clases… Se los agradecería mucho :)


	10. Respuesta a AriehXIV II

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

**AriehXIV**

Buenos Días, Señora Vaticano.  
Me entro una duda curiosa que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza :S  
Usted crio al Sacro Imperio Romano, Romano y Veneziano, así que como su mamá, ¿alguna vez logro juntar a los tres en una misma habitación?

**Respuesta**

Si… costó mucho, pero lo logre – sonríe victoriosa, asintiendo– Como todos saben, los tres niños son muy diferentes entre sí, pero hay algo que los une: son niños, me consideran su mama y tienen mucha fe en Dios. Les pedí a los tres que si me querían mucho, aceptaran compartir (al menos una vez en la vida) la misma habitación. Aceptaron (claro, al ser tan diferentes la convivencia en el cuarto fue un poco… complicada) En fin… ¡niños! – suelta una risita entre enternecida y melancólica–

¿Nos podría contar alguna anécdota chiquita de usted con alguno de ellos? :D

**Respuesta**

Por supuesto. Le pedía a veneciano que no comiera demasiado, entendía que estaba en pleno crecimiento, pero no es excusa para ingerir alimentos todo el tiempo. Romano le decía que se aguantara, que fuera un hombre (bueno… es su caso: hombrecito), el se ponía a llorar diciendo que era imposible, y se iba corriendo donde Sacro Imperio. Esa rutina se repetía una y otra vez… hasta que Lovino acepto el hecho de que su hermano nunca iba a cambiar y lo dejo (a regañadientes…)

Yo no me creo que usted no sabía que Veneziano era niño, ni tampoco me voy a creer que no sabía lo que pasaba entre SIR y Veneziano... u.u Nunca vimos que SIR supiera la verdad... asi que... ¿Algún secretito oscuro por ahí?, Señora Vaticano n.n  
¿Dejo creyendo a SIR que Veneziano era niña?  
¿O alguna vez trato de hablar con él sobre ese tema? xD  
jejeje, perdón por preguntar cosas personales n.n' pero realmente quisiera saber esto :)

**Respuesta**

Yo lo que siempre observaba era a Sacro Imperio huyendo o ayudando a Italia, siendo demasiado tímido con él. Nunca me comento nada (me entere por Feliciano mucho después). Cuando Sacro Imperio hablaba de Italia lo hacía de esta forma: Hola señora Vaticano, ¿cómo se encuentra Italia? ¿Está bien? ¿Ya comió pasta? Nunca agregaba los artículos la o el… Yo supuse que savia que Feliciano es un niño. Pero mi hijo veneciano tampoco ayudaba mucho… ni siquiera savia que era un niño* y si agregamos que le ponía vestidos de niña Hungría… ¡en fin! Todo estaba listo para crear esa situación – se encoje de hombros–

Que tenga buen día Señora. n.n  
PD: Perdón de nuevo T.T xP

**Respuesta**

Gracias. Ten también un buen día. No te preocupes por la pregunta, no estoy ofendida – sonríe un poco–

**Continuara…**

**Pero mi hijo veneciano tampoco ayudaba mucho… ni siquiera savia que era un niño**: En un capitulo de Hetalia, cuando Hungría le pone un vestido diciéndole que se ve muy lindo así, como niña, el dice que algo no está bien… Creo que con esto se demuestra que Feliciano no savia que era un niño O.o o por lo menos… como vestirse, que hacen…

¡Comenten!


	11. A Solanco Di Angelo Redfox VI

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma

Holus de nuevo vati!  
Como estas?

**Respuesta**

Hola de otra ves Solanco. Estoy bien…

Bueno aquí voy a las preguntas:

¿Sabías que Antigua Grecia murió antes que Roma?

En caso de respuesta afirmativa ¿Cómo se sintió Roma?

¿Tienes odio?

**Respuesta**

Pero… ella murió después ¡yo lo sé! ¡Yo estuve ahí!*

Si hubiera muerto antes, supongo que Roma se hubiera deprimido mucho. Si ya hubiera conocido a Roma… me imagino que me sentiría confundida ¿Por qué? Por sentir emociones contradictorias que no tengo muchas ganas de profundizar…*

¿Qué opinas de Egipto y Antiguo Egipto?

**Respuesta**

**De la Señora Egipto**: Opino que fue una civilización muy interesante que no pude conocer del todo (Roma ya la había conquistado en el año 31 A.C) Eso no quiere decir que no pude hablar con ella. Yo la conocí cuando Roma, por negocios, visitaba una zona del Nilo (el nombre estaba en copto*, no lo entendía…) Rómulo me llevo junto a él para que conociera el famoso rio y las pirámides. Cuando llegamos a la zona me presento con una mujer de unos 40 años, era Egipto. Ella me hablo en Koine*, fue muy amable, me comento que había oído hablar de mí y me llevo a ver unos templos dedicados a Isis*. Cuando Rómulo termino de hablar sobre el comercio con un tipo, se despidió efusivamente de Egipto, llamando la atención de todos, cofcofcuandorecuerdocofcofmedaverguenzacofajenacof cof Después me llevo donde las famosas pirámides. La volví a ver algunas veces después de la caída de Roma junto al Imperio Bizantino, hasta el siglo VI D.C, cuando los musulmanes la conquistaron…

**Egipto: **Que es un país que tuvo un excelente pasado (su madre), es muy reservado y tranquilo (no le gusta las famosas peleas Turquía vs Grecia), goza de mucho turismo y actualmente espera conseguir un buen gobernante (yo también pienso lo mismo)* También espero (como de la mayoría de los países musulmanes) que le den más libertad de culto a los cristianos.*

¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Y color?

**Respuesta**

**Mi comida favorita** es la mediterránea (la mayoría de las veces baja en grasas): Contienen aceite de oliva, pescados y mariscos, verduras, frutas, carnes, las que contenga harina (de ahí se hace la famosa pasta) y los platos típicos de Italia: La pizza, el Spaghetti alla puttanesca, spaghetti al ragù ¡o como quieras! Yo prefiero (porque estoy acostumbrada, lo hacen en Roma) el Spaghetti alla carbonara. Hay mucha variedad…

Mi color favorito es el dorado ¡me recuerda tanto a un atardecer o a los bordados de oro, son hermosos…

¿Qué opinas de la guerra por las Islas Malvinas?

Que es un conflicto interminable, algo parecido al que tiene España con Gibraltar, ya vamos con más de 100 años con lo mismo. Yo opino que las Islas Malvinas le pertenecían antes a Argentina, eran parte de su territorio, pero… con la ocupación por parte de los británicos en la isla, paso a formar parte de Gran Bretaña (actual Reino Unido).

Cuando el gobierno de Argentina le declaro la guerra a Inglaterra lo primero que pensé fue: "Por Dios, ¡Argentina no, Arthur te matara!" Claro, sabemos que Argentina es un país, no va a morir, pero la paliza (ya sea moral o física) iba a ser muy fuerte… Argentina no es potencia, no posee los mismos recursos que posee Arthur, ni tampoco su influencia…

Cuando termino el conflicto… llame a Argentina para saber cómo estaba – su tono se vuelve más bajo, mira a ningún punto determinado, recordando con melancolía – nunca contesto…

Listo! Esas son todas mis preguntas, por ahora!  
Adios Vati!

**Respuesta**

Me alegro que preguntaras… tus palabras me animan después de recordar esta triste guerra. Cuídate mucho.

**Nota Especial***

A todos los latinos que leen esto (especialmente a los argentinos) Les deseo que su conflicto termine bien. Que Dios los bendiga a todos. Gracias por leer.

**Continuara…**

**Pero… ella murió después ¡yo lo sé! ¡Yo estuve ahí**!*: Yo apego mi versión del vaticano a la historia. La Antigua Grecia acabo definitivamente en el siglo V o VI (no me acuerdo), cuando cerraron una escuela que no recuerdo el nombre…

**Por sentir emociones contradictorias que no tengo muchas ganas de profundizar: **Como menciono en las anteriores respuestas, Vaticano tiene una especie de Amor platónico por Roma, que no sale mucho por el resentimiento que también siente por el…

**El nombre estaba en copto: **El **idioma copto** o **lengua copta** es el nombre utilizado para referirse a la última etapa del idioma egipcio antiguo. El término copto se refiere tanto al tipo de escritura como a la lengua (aunque también se usa para denominar a los actuales cristianos egipcios pertenecientes a la Iglesia Copta).

La relación entre la lengua copta y el egipcio antiguo clásico, es similar a la existente entre las lenguas románicas y el latín clásico, por lo que el copto posee una gramática y características claramente diferenciadas de la lengua de las inscripciones jeroglíficas del Imperio medio.

El alfabeto copto se introdujo a finales del siglo II a. C. La denominación "lengua copta" se aplica generalmente a la lengua egipcia desde el siglo I de nuestra era hasta la actualidad.

Es una lengua emparentada con el antiguo egipcio que utiliza el alfabeto copto, compuesto por letras del alfabeto griego, más seis o siete caracteres de la escritura demótica, necesarios para representar varios sonidos no existentes en el idioma griego. Como lengua cotidiana tuvo su apogeo desde el siglo III hasta el siglo VI. En la actualidad perdura sólo como lengua litúrgica de la Iglesia Copta.

**Ella me hablo en Koiné: **el Koinéfue una variedad de la lengua griega utilizada en el mundo helenístico, es decir, en el periodo subsiguiente a las conquistas de Alejandro Magno. A esta variedad también se le ha llamado a veces _**griego helenístico**_.

Esta lengua conforma una unión territorial importante, ya que podía ser utilizada en lugares tan dispares que abarcan desde Roma hasta Egipto, e incluso algunos enclaves en India, conviviendo con lenguas autóctonas como el arameo en Siria, el copto en Egipto o con el latín, esta última la lengua de los militares y funcionarios en Occidente.

En la _koiné_, el ático constituye el elemento base, con ciertas influencias de otros elementos como el jónico en la forma y construcción de la frase.

Se distinguen distintos tipos de _koiné_, entre ellos la _koiné egipcia_, conocida gracias a los papiros de la Biblia de los Setenta y la _koiné_ literaria, en escritores como Polibio.

La lengua del Nuevo Testamento también es la _koiné_, con una importante aportación de préstamos léxicos de las lenguas semíticas (el arameo y el hebreo, básicamente).

**T****emplos dedicados a Isis: **Isis es el nombre griego de una diosa de la mitología egipcia. Su nombre egipcio era **Ast**, que significa trono, representado por el jeroglífico que portaba sobre su cabeza. Fue denominada "Gran maga", "Gran diosa madre", "Reina de los dioses", "Fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza", "Diosa de la maternidad y del nacimiento". **Era una diosa muy querida en Egipto**, por eso puse a la representación del Antiguo Egipto mostrándole templos de esa diosa a Vaticano…

**Actualmente espera conseguir un buen gobernante (yo también pienso lo mismo): **En Egipto, hace poco, acaban de derrocar al presidente Mohamed Morsi (como dato curioso… es el primer presidente democrático en la historia de Egipto…)

La presidencia de Morsi se desarrolló en una época de problemas económicos (desempleo, carestía de gasolina...) y sociales. En política nacional, Morsi intentó aumentar la influencia del islam en la comunidad egipcia (algo que afecto a los coptos, más de lo que históricamente ya estan…)

Entre algunas de sus acciones destacan:

La redacción de una nueva constitución a favor de los derechos civiles e inspirada en la sharia.

La propuesta de una nueva ley ─finalmente no llevada a cabo─ que hubiera blindado la figura del presidente ante cualquier desafío legal.

Forzar la dimisión de varios miembros del Ejército, entre ellos el mariscal Mohamed Hussein Tantawi.

La mediación entre Israel y Hamás en el marco de la Operación Columna de Nube.

Después de un tiempo de varios protestas y manifestaciones del pueblo egipcio contra Murci. El 3 de julio, el día que el ultimátum expiraba, el Ejército se reunió con varias fuerzas políticas del país para trazar una hoja de ruta ante la negativa de Morsi de abandonar su cargo. En la reunión, a la cual la Hermandad musulmana se negó a acudir, estuvieron presentes destacadas figuras de la oposición como Mohamed el-Baradei, el papa copto Teodoro II, el jeque de la Mezquita de Al-Azhar (Ahmed el-Tayeb) y el organizador del movimiento Tamarod, Mahmoud Badr.

En torno a las 17:00 (hora local) el ultimátum del ejército llegó a su fin y, mientras que millones de manifestantes anti-Morsi se congregaban en la Plaza Tahrir, los miembros del Ejército tomaron numerosas infraestructuras de El Cairo (la sede de la televisión, puentes, calles...). La residencia presidencial fue rodeada y Morsi fue detenido, siendo su actual paradero incierto (cuando leí lo ultimo yo quede O.o ¿estará bien?)

Actualmente los militares tienen un gobierno provisional civil en Egipto, me imagino a la espera de que todo se normalice y los egipcios elijan otro presidente… Vaticano quiere un presidente que apoye a los coptos, por eso está de acuerdo con la opinión de Egipto.

**Tambien espero (como de la mayoría de los países musulmanes) que le den más libertad de culto a los cristianos: **Los cristianos árabes (del Oriente Medio) han tenido muchos problemas desde la llegada de los musulmanes: unos han tenido que pagar por siglos la jizia: un impuesto existente en ciertas dinastías musulmanas para los habitantes no musulmanes, otros los acosan hasta convertirse al islam (en este grupo tenemos a los cristianos de Nigeria o en varios países que hay mayoría musulmana: Pakistán) **No digo que todos los países islámicos traten mal a los cristianos**, porque hay países que son islámicos y apoyan el secularismo y la tolerancia religiosa, ejemplo: Azerbaiyán, Turquía (que es secular desde 1923 con la caída del Imperio Otomano por la Primera Guerra Mundial), Túnez (prohibió el matrimonio a mujeres menores de 17 años)… En fin, con esto quiero mostrar que no todos son terroristas, hay gente de ahí que no quiere eso… **¡Un saludo a todos los musulmanes que están leyendo mi fanfic!** (si hay, claro…)

**Nota Especial: **Es una nota de Vaticano dedicada a los argentinos. Unas cuantas palabras de apoyo… Yo también espero que todo se solucione ;) Creo que ayer leí una noticia que decía que Argentina y España podrían ir a una corte para solucionar el problema de esos territorios causados por Inglaterra ¡tal vez ahí uno de esos países logre recuperar algo!

¡Por cierto! Yo puse que Vaticano conoció al Antiguo Egipto en un viaje comercial de Roma porque no se me ocurría mas donde ponerla xD Donde hablan puede ser en cualquier zona comercial de Egipto. La lengua que se comunica la Santa Sede con Antiguo Egipto es Koiné, considero que es la más "popular", por decirlo de algún modo, en ese tiempo. En mi versión de Vaticano, Cati sabe Koiné (griego antiguo) por la Antigua Israel (su hermana mayor)…

Chicos… **pongo estas notas para que crezcan como personas**. El que ustedes aprendan algo es muy importante para mi :) Aumentaran su cultura y su conocimiento del mundo ¿a que ustedes no sabían que existía un país llamado Azerbaiyán xD? Me imagino que la mayoría dirá que no, como yo! Todos aprendemos :D

Gracias por leer hasta aquí ^^

Los quiero a todos! Saludos de Venezuela


	12. A Dulce Tiramisu

**Pregúntale a Vaticano**

Dulce Tiramisu

Buenos días o tardes vaticano-sama me gustaría preguntarle… ¿usted considera a Taiwán un país?

**Respuesta**

Buenas tardes Dulce Tiramisu, gracias por escribirme. Por supuesto que reconozco a Taiwán como país. Soy la ÚNICA en Europa que la reconoce, desde 1942. He tenido presiones por parte de los europeos y del gobierno chino para que acabe las relaciones diplomáticas, teniendo así la amistad y comercio asegurado por parte de los chinos, pero siempre digo que no. China debe aceptar que Xiao Mei* ya no es parte de su territorio.

Aceptar su independencia no quiere decir que considero a Yao débil y falto de honor. ¡No! Al contrario… me enorgullecería de él. Si alguna vez lees esto China… entiende que es por el bien tuyo, de Taiwán y de la comunidad internacional. **Para los lectores** ¿saben porque la mayoría de los países del planeta no reconocen a Taiwán como país? Porque tienen miedo de perder las relaciones comerciales con China –sonríe triste– El gobierno de Yao rompe relaciones diplomáticas con aquel que reconozca Taiwán… Como saben, llevo relaciones tensas con China*, pero es un riesgo que aceptare (por siempre si es necesario) para que Yao, algún día, reconozca a Mei… –suspira triste, sospechando porque China actúa así*–

Y ¿cómo se lleva usted con los países asiáticos? (sin contar a china y a Japón)

**Respuesta**

Me llevo bien, diplomáticamente. Tengo más relación con el sudeste asiático* porque Portugal y España tuvieron algunas colonias ahí. Actualmente espero fortalecer las relaciones con Asia y Oriente Medio.

**Continuara…**

**China debe aceptar que Xiao Mei**: Taiwan no tiene nombre oficial, aunque los fans la han llamado **Meimei** (que significa hermana menor) o simplemente **Mei** (significa flor de ciruela) Algunos fans taiwaneses la llaman **Wan-Wan** o **Wan-chan**. En el blog de Himauya se reveló que sus posibles nombres son **Lin Yi Ling** o **Xiao Mei**. Como son nombres oficiales… le puse Xiao Mei, que es el más concordante con el que le dan comúnmente :)

**Como saben, llevo relaciones tensas con China**: La Santa Sede sugirió en numerosas oportunidades que estaría  
dispuesta a sacrificar sus relaciones con Taiwán a favor de Pekín  
siempre que se garantizara la libertad religiosa de los católicos  
en China continental, y también la del Papa de nombrar él mismo a  
los obispos.

**Suspira triste, sospechando porque China actúa así**: Como estamos hablando de Hetalia, me imagino que China no quiere aceptar la independencia de Taiwán porque es su provincia querida (El Gobierno de China considera a Taiwán provincia rebelde), su amada hermana menor…

Me quede sorprendida al saber que Ciudad del Vaticano es el único estado europeo que reconoce a Taiwán, siendo su **único aliado** en ese continente O.O **esto muestra** cual es la influencia económica de china en el mundo, al punto de casi todo el planeta no quiera saber nada de Taiwán por miedo (casi pánico) de no tener a China como aliado económico… Costa Rica rompió relaciones con Taiwán justamente por lo económico :(

**Sudeste asiático**: Birmania, Brunei, Camboya, Filipinas, Indonesia, Laos, Malasia, Singapur, Tailandia, Timor Oriental y Vietnam.

Actualmente está creciendo el número de católicos en Asia y África, en Latinoamérica todo sigue igual !

Leí muchísimo para responder correctamente cada cosa, yo intentare ser fiel a la realidad (tanto actual como histórica)

Saludos! Comenten por favor ^^


End file.
